


The Mandalorian OneShot Collection

by Multifiiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), X reader - Fandom, mandalorian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: This is a collection of my The Mandalorian series characters x Reader OneShots.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Paz Vizsla & Reader, Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. No Damsel In Distress (Din Djarin x Reader)

Summary: No one else is allowed to touch you, but your Mandalorian.

"Do you know why he wears that helmet? Because he looks hideous under it."  
The bounty that you and Din were currently hunting held a knife to your neck as he laughed, looking at the Mandalorian who didn't move, just stood there in front of you. You knew he had a plan, you just have to wait. He always had a plan.  
"But you, my dear, you are gorgeous." said the man as he started to run his other hand all over your body, pulling your dress up, exposing your leg. 

You tried to fight but the blade at your neck didn't let you as you felt it almost cut into your skin. You saw Din's fists clench, and even if his face was hidden, you could tell that he was furious. Seeing such a low-life touch what's his, made his blood boil.  
"Have you ever seen him without it?" the man behind you asked, his lips right on your ear, making you want to throw up as he leaned into your neck, taking a long sniff.  
"I did." you answered.  
Although it was a lie, it was enough to shock the man enough so that Din could act. But before he even got the chance, you already knocked the man down by headbutting him right in the nose and kicked him a few times when the man fell to the floor in the stomach as the man growled.  
"Dirty pig! Don't you dare touch me ever again!" you yelled at the man. "You hear me?" you asked as Din had to literally grab you and lift you to pull you away from the groaning injured man.  
Din saw the blood coming out of his now broken nose.  
"Nice job out there, Cyar'ika." Din said as he froze the bounty once you got back to the ship.  
What he didn't know is that you rushed to the refresher so you can remove the disgusting feeling the man left behind when he touched you. You hoped water and soap will get rid of it. But it didn't really help.  
When you got out, you headed up to the cockpit.  
"Din, could you..." you started to talk but when you saw that he was about to lift off, you sat down into your seat and waited until you were in hyper speed.  
"You did well today." he said as the ship lifted off.  
"Thank you. I swear I can still feel is filthy breath on my neck, makes me want to throw up." You felt a shiver run down your spine.  
Once the Razor was in hyper speed, Din stood up and so did you, you grabbed his hand and placed it on your thigh, right where the man touched you.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting rid of him." you said as you moved his hand up and down. It was more silly than sexual, Din found it rather funny. "There." you said as you felt satisfied that you rubbed his hand over the spot, and the man's remains were gone. "Should I make us food? I can make something easy. And that tea you enjoy so much." Din only nodded. The fact that another man touched you still lit a fire inside him, but seeing you act the way you did, he felt assured that you were more than capable of saving yourself.  
"You are no damsel in distress, Mesh'la."  
"I'm sure as hell not. And later you still have to get rid of this for me." you said moving your hand around your neck, where the man whispered into your ear.  
"I will."  
"Thank you." you said placing a kiss to his helmet before heading down to prepare the food and tea you promised.  
You were almost done when you felt his presence behind you, he turned the lights off, and you instantly knew what that meant. His tall frame soon stood behind you as you let out a long sigh. You heard his helmet hiss and it was placed on the counter next to you. You felt his hot breath on your neck, the same place the bounty was. But Din's breath made your body hot as you threw your head back, placing it against his chest plate. You gave his lips access. You felt his lips moved up and down your neck, he even pulled your dress down a little so he could access more skin. He moved to your ear, placing a kiss on it, you felt his gloved hands grab yours as they were moved to his hair. He went on for a long time, placing small kisses, bites and he even sucked on a place right where your neck and shoulder met, his soft lips leaving a wet trail behind. It was such an intimate and sweet moment, you enjoyed every second of it.  
"There." he said once he was satisfied. "Did I get rid of it for you?" hearing his non-modulated voice, you melted into him even more.  
"Hmm." you couldn't form a word, instead, you turned around in his arms as you pulled him down by his neck, his lips meeting yours for a short kiss. You tried to look at him, not to disrespect his creed, but out of reflex.  
"Thank you, Din." you said and he didn't say anything.  
Even if Din knew that you were in no need of saving, from that day on, every single living thing who dared to place a finger on you was met with the wrath of the Mandalorian, your Mandalorian.


	2. In Darkness (Din Djarin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew what it would mean to fall in love with someone who cannot show their face to the world. The Mandalorian is a stoic man, but he does have a heart, and even if he cannot take his helmet off, there are still tender moments shared between the two of you.

Pitch dark, something you were very familiar with. It followed you from your troubled childhood up until now. Every night you slept in complete darkness, but if that is what it meant to sleep in his arms, you will do it for the rest of your life if you needed to.

You loved listening to his breathing without him wearing his helmet, the steady rise and fall of his chest calmed you, it helped you fall asleep as you listened to his heartbeat. During those nights, you forgot just how cruel the world has been to you because you were with the one who loves you the most, holding you tight in his arms.

You weren’t allowed to see his face, but it was okay, it was the way. From time to time, he would let you ran your fingers over his face and you came to the conclusion that he was possibly the most handsome man anyone can find in the entire galaxy. You loved running your fingers through his hair. He was happy to share his eye colour and hair colour with you, so you can create a mental image of your lover. Every now and then, he would place small kisses on your forehead as you talked to him about your day with the child. Even if he was there and he saw it all, he still wanted to hear everything. He loved to listen to you talk, it was so gentle and it made him feel warm. He loved listening to your voice as your fingers run up and down his forearm.

Even if you used to be afraid of the dark, with him by your side, you felt at ease and so did he. He loved listening to your hushed voice that filled the darkness, it calmed him after a long day. Especially when he had to fight a rather dangerous bounty, your soft kisses relaxed him as did your soft touches.

But, possibly the most adorable thing, to you, was whenever the Child decided to join his parents and would sleep on his Dad’s chest while he was holding your finger because your hand was on Mando’s chest. Although during those times Mando had his helmet on, seeing the little baby snuggle into his chest melted your heart.


	3. Christmas Spirit (Din Djarin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din had no idea why you just bought a tree into the Razor Crest, but when you put lights and ornaments on it, he was even more confused.

“Just what are you doing, cyar'ika?” Din watched with a tilt on his helmet to express confusion as you and Grogu were putting all kinds of ornaments on the tree.

“Come on! Join us, we are decorating the Christmas tree.” you said as you pulled an ornament out of Grogu’s hand since he was about to eat it. “Honey, you put this on the tree to make it pretty, it’s not food.”

“Christmas?”

“Yes, in my planet we celebrate this holiday every year.” you said, fully aware that he did not have a clue what you were on about, so you tried your best and explained the traditions and how Christmas changed over the years. Din was happy to know more about your planet’s traditions and holidays since they were a part of you.

“So, you are decorating this tree, and then you will give out presents, got it.”

“That’s all you heard from that?” you asked laughing at how he summarised it.

“No, I head your every word. About a man flying on a thing pulled by reindeers and feasts.”

“Great, now if you could please plug this in and turn off the lights, let’s see how the lights look on the tree.” you said after you put the last ornament on.

Din did as you asked. You held Grogu and as the lights turned off, then the tree lights were on, you smiled.

Sure, it wasn’t the biggest tree and you had to make sure that even if the ship will be in a chase, the tree wouldn’t fall over. It was all worth it in the end. You loved the lights and all the different decorations you and Grogu put on.

Behind you, Din was also mesmerised. Usually, he wouldn’t care about these kinds of things, but since it was you, he did. He watched the tree, he had to admit the two of you made a fantastic job. You handed Grogu over to him.

“Now there is only more thing missing.” you said pulling something out of the box.

Din’s eyes were on the tree as were Grogu’s.

“The top.” you said smiling as you pulled out a shiny star from the box, you handed it to Grogu. “Lift him up and he will put it on the very top.” you said.

Din didn’t question you this time either. You watched as this armour and helmet took all the colours of the lights with a big smile as he held Grogu up and with his tiny arms he put the star on the very top, making the tree into perfection. Maybe Din didn’t know about Christmas, but he can still enjoy it.

Once the topper was at its place, you could truly admire the tree. Grogu making happy noises as he watched the lights.

“Now all we need to do is wait a couple more days and we can give our gifts to each other. But since you only now found out about Christmas, Din, I won’t need you to do anything. But my Santa might just be nice and leave something under that tree for you.” you said as you gave him a wink. “And for Grogu as well.”

“I don’t need anything. Having the two of you here is more than enough.’ Din said.

“Yeah, same for me, however I still think it will be nice.” you said looking at Din.

This is when Din realized why you liked this tradition so much. He also felt this warm fuzzy feeling in his heart as he watched you. And he might just buy something for you on the next planet as a gift. The Mandalorian also knew that the feast you mentioned will be his favourite part. But later on, his mind might change when he sees what you brought for him.

Little did he know what by agreeing that you could decorate his ship, the next year you would fully go out. After all you intended for both of them to feel the Christmas spirit.


	4. Injured (Din Djarin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get hurt and Din has to take care of you while he fights his inner demons screaming at him saying that it was his fault.

Din knew.

As soon as he heard you yelp in pain, and as he turned he knew.  
He knew was not able to do the one thing he swore he would, protect you and keep you safe. But he failed.  
The three of you were found by a group of droids, Din was in the middle of shooting and fighting them, and you also did your best, although Din didn’t see how you got hurt, rage filled his mind. 

He could only assume by the position which you were in that this happened because you saved Grogu from betting stabbed. So, right after Din was finished with every single droid, he rushed to attend to your wound. Grogu was right by your side babbling, looking at his dad, letting him know that his mommy was hurt. Your eyes were closed shut and your breathing was heavy as your hand was pressing on the wound. 

“I’m here, cyar'ika. Let me have a look.” even with his voice modified by his helmet the worry was clear in his voice.  
“I-I think I’m fine. It’s not as bad as it looks.” you told him, but you could tell, he didn’t believe you. You were bleeding and he got a special spray out of his pocket.  
“This will sting but I swear it will help to close and clean the wound.” you heard him tell you. You gave him a nod and indeed it hurt. Grogu was worried as he grabbed your arm, you offered him a smile.  
***  
Your wound wasn’t as bad as Din had initially thought. Maybe he overreacted. But seeing you hurt, it hurt him on a whole different level. The fact that you were battling with fever not long after you were back on the Crest didn’t help Din’s anxiety.  
He spent days taking take of you, looking after you and even feeding you. He even had to leave the ship one time to run to the nearby village for some medication.  
Din felt terrible. He knew he should have paid more attention and if it wasn’t for him, you would be safe and sound. But no, instead you were unconscious lying down on your shared bunk with a fever and a stab wound at your side.  
You were out for days. All Din could do is make sure that your fever is at bay, and to make sure the kid is by your side.  
“I know, kid. She will be up soon.” he said as he watched Grogu place his tiny hands on your arm.  
The guilt inside Din grew at the sight. He missed talking to you, he missed hearing your laugh, he missed you cuddling up to him because the ship was cold during the evenings. He needed you to get better desperately. He knew that you were strong, you will be okay, but that didn’t dim the guilt he felt inside.

***  
You woke up, feeling tired, the wound on your side still stung as you sat up. You found the little one by your side, sleeping. You were so thirsty and hungry. As you got up and go your hair into a bun, carefully and very quietly you exited your bunk. Just as you stepped out, you saw Din, with his helmet off, only his suit on.  
You didn’t panic, since you were married, you had seen his face many times.  
“Well, I was looking for a different kind of meal, but I guess you would work.” you said smirking at him.  
His eyes still held worry as he put his bowl down and walked to you. He held your face in his gloved hands as he looked at you as if he was making sure it was really you.  
“I see your jokes are back, mesh'la. How are you feeling?”  
“Hungry. Thirsty. Thank you for taking care of me. I feel much better, although this does hurt a bit.” you said pointing to your injured side.  
He gave a slow nod before his lips landed on yours. It was a sweet kiss, he barely moved, but his kiss was deep, relieved to have you back with him.  
“Please tell me you didn’t blame yourself.” you told him once he pulled back.  
You know him too well.  
“This wasn’t your fault, Din. I ran in there to save the child, it was my decision. Please don’t blame yourself. I admit that it was stupid, but I had to. I had to save him.” the deep breath he took and let out washed over your face.  
You know him too well.  
That is exactly what he was doing the past few days while you were recovering.  
Every night he sat next to you, blaming himself for not paying attention, blaming himself for not looking out for the kid more, and blaming himself for your injury while he was untouched.  
“Please stop. I’m fine, the kid is fine. You saved us both yet again. My wound will heal, please stop overthinking, Din. I love you okay? Can you just tell me that you love me too? Please.”  
“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” it was a whisper. only meant to be heard by you.  
“I love you too, so so much.” you pulled him closer one more time to kiss him.  
After you pulled back, Din hugged you. It was something he often did. During cuddling or while he was driving, he loved to feel you and have you close. you put your nose into his hair as he placed his head on your shoulder, you hugged him closer. You wanted him to touch you, to hear you and to feel you. He needed to know that you were okay.  
After a few minutes, your stomach growled. Making you laugh.  
“I’m hungry, Din.”  
“Just a little more.” he said, not letting you go.  
And so you stood there in his arms for as long as he needed you for. You ran your fingers into his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. You knew that if he would be lying down, he would have fallen asleep by now.  
But you loved your loving and caring husband very much.


	5. Finally Back (Boba Fett x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he left all those months ago, you thought he was done with you, you thought he didn’t love you anymore, so to see him standing in your kitchen, like nothing ever happened was a shock.

You couldn’t believe your eyes. He was standing right there, in front of you with his beskar on.  
The man you thought to be dead.  
The man who left without a single goodbye or explanation.  
The man you had lived with for years.  
The man you were in love with.  
Boba Fett.

Standing in front of you, behaving like the past years never happened. Behaving like he never left.  
You couldn’t believe it.  
Part of you was extremely happy that he was alive, the other part wanted to slap him, kick him, and curse at him for what he did.  
If only he had told you why did he leave. If only he had explained to you why he left. His father’s armour. You would have understood. But this, this was just too much. Hearing his voice. You smelt his aroma. That identifiable fragrance mixed with the smell of fight.  
“Cyar'ika.” his voice hurt. You were frozen in one place, unsure if you should be thankful or angry. “Cyar'ika, I can explain what happened. Please don’t be angry.” he talked, but you didn’t hear him, not after the nickname that he used left his lips.  
You rushed into his arms, holding him tightly. The hard metal of his armour didn’t bother you.  
“Thank you.” was all you could say. Who did you thank? Him, for coming back? Or maybe a higher power for keeping him alive so you can see him again? You weren’t sure. “I missed you Boba.” you weren’t crying, but your voice did sound desperate.  
“I did it Cyar'ika. Our lives will change for the better, so I came to get you. It’s safe now.”  
“Anywhere, you can take me anywhere as long as I am by your side. Just please, promise me that you will never leave me alone like that.”  
“I promise.” without hesitation he replied. His helmet on your head. It was peaceful. You were finally at ease. He was finally back with you. His arms tightened around you.


	6. Feelings (Din Djarin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets angry at you for being reckless, but after some harsh words if he wants to have you back by his side, he will have to admit to his true feelings.

You were very aware of what you had just done. You put yourself in the way of danger only to save a woman. You were aware of how stupid it must have looked like. But to you, all it was is that you saved someone’s life. You saved a woman, a wife, a mother. And when her children and husband thanked you, you were proud of yourself. Extremely proud that you did something good.

However, the Mandolorian clearly thought otherwise. As he was currently raising his voice at you, calling you irresponsible and reckless, borderline stupid. You could handle his insults, but then he said that one thing he should have never.

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought you with myself!”

He was clearly not thinking, or he forgot the situation you were in before he saved you. You were about to be sold off as a slave, beaten up, broken and starving when the Mandalorian saved you and took you in as Grogu’s caretaker. So, to you what he just said meant that he regretted saving you and he would rather have you as a slave of a disgusting being than having you on his ship by his side. 

Your mind went blank, but one sentence left your mouth before you ran off the Crest and into the nearby forest.

“And I knew I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you.” it was barely above a whisper but you knew he heard you since he fell silent and his body language changed. 

You heard Grogu making unhappy noises as you left. Yet you needed to get away, you couldn’t cry in front of Mando.

You didn’t walk away very far. Since it was late at night and you weren’t familiar with the planet. 

You just sat there on a log as you cried for what felt like hours. You blamed yourself for falling in love with him, but your heart was screaming at you to go back to him. 

Then you heard the footsteps and the recognizable sound of beskar. Your back was to him, but you didn’t move. You didn’t want to acknowledge his presence. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I just lost my cool. Seeing you put yourself in danger was too much for me. I don’t regret saving you, of course, I don’t.”

“I know it would be difficult to find a new caretaker for Grogu, but you cannot say that to me! Did you forget how miserable my life was? However, Grogu and you gave my life a new purpose.”

“I will never forget the state you were in, cyar'ika.” he said recalling as he found you in chains, cold and filled with bruises. You were even afraid of him, sometimes his heart still stops whenever you flinch as he makes a small movement. “But it is not Grogu who I need you for.” he was making no sense. You slowly turned at looked at him standing behind you. “I need you as well, maybe even more than the kid does. What I’m trying to say is… please don’t regret your feelings for me." 

You could guess what he was trying to say. Your heart raced but this time it wasn’t due to anger.

"I need you to say it, Mando.” you told him as you stood up. “Please, so I can know that this is not a dream.” he took a step closer to you, hovering over you as you were looking at his chest plate then up at his helmet.

“I love you.” it was quiet, but you heard it, he said it with such a hushed voice, as if he was afraid that others might hear. That the planet might explode under your feet if he said those words any louder. “I want to protect you with all my life, and seeing you run into danger made me see red. I shouldn’t have yelled, called you names or lied to you. I love you and I need you." 

You took a deep breath, not because you needed the time to think, you wanted him to think that you were thinking. You didn’t want to make this easy for him. He hurt you and although he apologized he will need to know that you won’t just go running back into his arms, even if that is what you wanted to do.

After a few more seconds of silence, you hugged him. Although his armour was cold, you didn’t mind as his arms found their way around you. 

"Promise me that you will never say something like that. No matter if you mean it or not.”

“I promise, cyar'ika. If you promise that you won’t make me worry.”

“You know I cannot promise you that. But I can promise you that I will not run face-first into danger without giving you a warning.” you said, finally smiling.

“I’ll take that.” he said pulling you closer if that was possible. “It was very nice of you though. You saved her, I saw when her kids thanked you, crying their eyes out. You are a true hero, cyar'ika.”

“Hmm. I love you too.” you said suddenly feeling sleepy.

You walked back to the ship and found Grogu waiting there for you, you lifted him and headed into the cockpit so you could finally leave this planet.

You were happy that Mando admitted his feelings, and you did too. You knew he had many other walls built around his heart, but you were ready to destroy every last one of them and get to fully know him.


	7. Sarad (Paz Vizsla x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarad, Mando'a for flower.

Sarad is what he called you. A cute nickname you didn’t know the meaning of.  
He never told you what it meant.  
He was your Mandalorian. While living on Navarro, one night you encountered a group of drunk men, and it was the Mandalorian with blue beskar who saved you. You were in love the moment he helped you stand up. Seeing how easily he defeated them all. You offered him something in exchange, food, drink, but he refused.  
He was a cold man, you could tell. War and fights taking their toll on him, but you wanted to help, you wanted to show him that life was more than that.

You were surprised that the next day you saw him.  
Over the weeks and months, you gained his friendship. His religion and people were so interesting. You loved listening to him talk so passionately about them. You found it especially adorable how he talked about the foundlings.  
Your relationship as friends move forward, he often visited you at your humble little home.  
One night, you served him dinner, you knew he wouldn’t eat, but you packed it up so he will get to take it with him.  
“Thank you, Sarad.” is what he said.  
You figured it might be a Mandalorian way to say thank you or something, so you didn’t ask.  
But as time went on, he called you Sarad, more and more frequently. It got to the point where you weren’t sure if he knew your real name anymore, but you didn’t mind. At least you spent that time with him.  
After the incident on Navarro, he disappeared. You haven’t seen him in weeks, but you knew what happened from gossip.  
You panicked, thinking that he had died. You grieved him. You lit a little candle in his memory every single night. You watched the light as you remembered back when he used to sit at your table, talk to you while you ate.  
You missed him.  
The next morning, you went to the market, picked up a few fresh vegetables and some meat for the next few days. But when you went home, you found the door, which you remember closing, open. It wasn’t fully open, just ajar.  
You hoped whoever decided to rob your place, was already gone since there was nothing of value to take.  
However, when you walked in, door closing behind you, and you saw him, you froze. It was him.  
The Mandalorian who haunted your dreams, the Mandalorian who you thought to be dead. Once you realized that he said something, you ran to him.  
You ran into him and hugged him, his armour cold and firm, but you didn’t care.  
“You’re alive.” was all you could say. You felt him hug you back. “I thought I lost you.”  
“Never, Sarad. I will always come back to you.”  
“I know what happened, I heard.”  
“I will need to leave. I already have a ship, I cannot stay here, Sarad, the memories…”  
“I understand. Take me with you please. I have nothing here. No reason to stay. Especially if you also leave.”  
“It’s too dangerous. I can’t.”  
“I know you will protect me, Mando. Please. I beg you, don’t leave me alone again.” as your hands tightened around him, you knew he was contemplating. You knew it would be dangerous, but you love him, you wanted to be there for him, be there with him. “I love you.” you said as the last hope.  
He suddenly pulled back, holding you at arm’s length.  
“What did you say?” his voice more panicked than angry.  
“I love you.” you heard him let out a long sigh as he turned around, you watched him as he walked to the light switch.  
The room turned dark, but you didn’t dare to move, you were interested in what he was doing.  
“I can’t see anything.” you said to no one in particular. Then you heard something heavy being placed onto your table.  
“That’s the point, Sarad.” his voice was unfiltered, then you felt his fingers run down your cheek. He took his helmet off, you came to the conclusion. Your heart hammered in your chest, you were sure about that he heard it too.  
“Can I kiss you?” you heard his voice again, barely above a whisper.  
“Please, Mando.” and he did.  
Meeting his lips with yours. It was a kiss of a man who never kissed anyone before in his life. It was soft and special. You moved your hands from his chest, running it up his neck, as he let you. He deepened the kiss while your hands roamed his cheeks, you got to the conclusion that he was bald, but he had a strong stubble. You also came to the conclusion that he was handsome, not that it mattered to you. All that you cared about that after such a kiss, he surely won’t leave without you.  
So after a few minutes of the two of you just holding each other, his forehead against yours, he spoke up.  
“Pack your things. I would like to leave as soon as possible.” you pulled back, to go to your room and do as he told you, but he didn’t let go. “Few more minutes, Sarad.”  
“What does it mean? Sarad. You always call me that.”  
“It means flower. Since you came into my life you filled it with colour, just like a flower, so I think it is fitting.”  
“I like it, Mando.”  
“Paz. My name is Paz Vizsla.”  
“Paz.” you smiled, finally knowing his name.  
“I love you too, Sarad.”  
One he finally let you go, and you were able to pack your necessities up, you soon found yourself on his ship.  
Ready for new adventures.


	8. Only You (Din Djarin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a planet in the galaxy which was filled with the most handsome men one would ever see. Some thought they were gods, chiselled from the finest marble, made to mock other beings. They were said to be the perfect men and lover.

Din had to make an emergency landing. the Crest was in a terrible shape after a crouser found you. Din’s only choice was to land and hope for the best.

But right now, he wished the ship rather blew up.

As he watched you, his riduur, being surrounded and seduced by a dozen men at the same time, while the king of the planet welcomed all three of you, Din swore he wanted to choke every single one of them. His hand already in a tight fist.

The fact that the planet was very hot, making all of the occupants wear very little to no clothing, didn’t help Din’s case.

You were the most beautiful woman Din has ever seen, kind, funny and responsible. You could stand up and defend yourself while still taking really good care of Grogu. You were the perfect girlfriend for the Mandalorian. And so, when you admitted your feelings to him, he couldn’t believe you.

But it was true.

You loved him just as much as he loved you.

But you weren’t blind. You were loyal to your Mandalorian, but not blind.

The men on that planet were truly a work of art. All kinds, all the different skin tones, chiselled cheekbones, toned abs, perfect ass and white teeth. And they knew how to speak too, sweet voices calling you all kinds of names, but none degrading. Goddess, Queen were only two that caught your attention. You didn’t even listen to the King as he talked. All you could do is daydream.

Did you die, and you were in heaven? No, that couldn’t be. If this was heaven, only Din would be here with you.

Suddenly, the mometal bliss disappeared, and you needed to get out. What were you doing? Drooling over other men, who weren’t even your Riduur? Unacceptable.

This is when you subconsciously moved your arm behind you, reaching out for your boyfriend to save you. To pull you out of the ocean of men you were drowning in.

And he did. You felt his gloved hand catch yours and he pulled you back, right into his chest.

“Leave us now.” said the king as everyone left. The king was a piece of fine art himself. With his long hair, beautiful tan skin he looked breath-taking, superior to all of the other men with his gorgeous crown, made out of diamonds, on. “I can provide you with rooms, you may stay while our droids fix up your plane. It’s been such a long time since we had visitors. I’m thrilled!” was his decision. He truly was a kind ruler. “Let’s eat now, you must be hungry and tired.”

“Thank you.” said Din, and you heard the annoyance in his voice, his hand never left yours.

“On second thought. One room might be enough.” said the king as he looked at the Mandalorian’s hand on your waist with a smirk.

***

You were absolutely full.

The cooks sure knew what they are doing. Din, Grogu and you got a room which had an amazing view and a balcony to match. The curtains were way too big as the evening wind blew them. You just had a bath and put Grogu to his small bed. He was out in seconds.

You were standing on the balcony looking down at the scenery. Your dress blowing with the wind. This city was amazing, not only the people, the whole planet was truly breathtaking. From deserts to jungle and waterfalls, this place offered everything paradise should. You watched people as they one by one turned their lights off, ready to sleep.

And then, there he was. Right behind you, you felt the metal press against your back, his gloved hands run down your arms, coming to rest on your sides. The dress that you wore showed a lot of your skin, making Din’s mouth water as he saw your back wasn’t covered. He wanted nothing more than to run his lips down your spine just like he usually does in the mornings when he wakes up before you, still in the dark to keep his privacy and creed intact.

“I don’t know what happened.” you tried to explain yourself. “Please don’t think that I like any of the men here. It was just, overwhelming. so many of them all at once, and they are….beautiful. But I love you, Din only you. I need you to know that please.”

“I know. I still wanted to shoot each and every one of them in the head, though.” you laughed a little as you felt his helmet touch the back of your head.

“I won’t lie, it does felt nice being called a Goddess and all that. But I prefer my man, fully clothed, and with a lot more beskar, preferably in the middle of trying to bring a child back to his kind, and with a trauma coming from his childhood.” Din’s heart swelled, although he knew it was a joke, your love wasn’t.

“They just need to know that you are my Goddess.” he said and you turned in his arms. Looking at him, you smiled. Din only noticed now that the dress had just as little to cover on the front as it did at the back. As if you could read his mind you looked down at yourself and back up at him.

“I will ask the king for some clothes that I can take with myself. I have a feeling you like this one.” He didn’t say anything, his eyes glued to your form. You basically heard his mouth water. “Now, let’s get to bed.” you said heading back in, but not before you put a kiss to his helmet.

You closed up the curtains and now the room was completely dark. With Grogu still in his bed, snoring away, you laid down and waited for Din to follow suit. When you didn’t hear him take his armour or helmet off, you turned to look at him.

“You sleep like this?” you asked.

“I have to, what is someone comes in?”

“True. Can you at least take a glove off?” he nodded and did as you asked, you turned back around making him spoon you, pulling you as close as he possibly can, with his arm around you, you pulled his ungloved hand to your lips and placed kisses on it. The little intimacy made Din relax.

“Sweet dreams.” he heard you say as he drifted off to dreamland. Maybe this planet wasn’t too bad after all.


	9. Age is Just a Number (Boba Fett x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba Fett had everything a man could ever want, yet he still had his doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nudity, mention of smut

Boba often thinks he doesn't deserve you since he is older than you. His mind often gets clouded with such thoughts. Not knowing what to do with them. Since age was something he can never change. He can become a better human, a nicer man, a better fighter, and a more protective husband, but age? There is nothing he can do about that. 

Ever since he took over the palace, he had more time to think, possibly too much time. You always told him that he worried about non-existing things. That there is nothing he should be worried about when it came to you.

You loved him.

You were undeniably and incredibly in love with him. You loved him from head to toe. Everything about him.

Although your relationship with him was a rather bumpy ride, in the beginning, it all settled down once you bot confessed to each other. And from that point on, you were by his side. And even though Boba Fett is not a very affectionate man, who would shower you with compliments and words of love, he was still undeniably in love. He proved it over and over, even without words. 

The ultimate proof of his love was when he asked you to marry him. A simple moment shared between man and woman in a private room. You didn't expect him to ask you. You were fine with the way things were. But you would have been an absolute idiot to say no to him. 

Shortly after your small little wedding, Fennec came into your lives. Then the chance to get his armor back. You felt like that a man you never knew was standing right in front of you, and you liked it. You loved his confidence, loved to see him fight, loved to see what he could do. It was like seeing a new side of him. A new side which you fell all over again.

Then he claimed the throne.

And this is where you were now. Right by his side as he sat on the throne, with his armor, a new man. Your man.

Living in a palace after a small cottage was so very different. There were so many rooms, it overwhelmed you. You often got lost trying to find your own. Boba always had to come and get you.

"Lost again Mesh'la?" he always teased you with the question. But who could blame him? You looked adorable while being lost and confused. 

"This place is too damn big, Boba! You can't blame me for getting lost in it! "

"I am not, Mesh'la. I will put up some signs for you so you could find our room. Or can I make sure you never leave it? That way you cannot get lost," he said turning to look at you and he smirked under his helmet, you picked up on it only because his tone has changed a little. 

"Very funny, Boba," you said as he hooked his arm around your waist so he can finally lead you to your room. 

Once inside the room, Boba peeled off his armor and placed it in its rightful place. You headed into the bathroom to shower and refresh. Once you were inside the shower, you enjoyed the water running down your back when a hand also ran down, right down your spine. 

"Such young skin," he said more to himself as he ran his hand down your back again, over your ass and the back of your tight. "Soo...smooth," he said, whispering into your ear as you placed your head on his shoulder, letting his hands roam your body. You placed your hand over his and guided his calloused skin over your hips, stomach, you let him put your breasts, and finally, you guided his hands onto your neck and you kissed his palms. 

"Riduur," you said, knowing fully well how much he loved when you called him that. You looked at him but his eyes were closed, lost in the feeling of your naked back against his front, lost in the way your gentle lips felt against his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too." he replied, instantly. Then you turned in his arms, pulling him down by his neck to kiss you on the lips.

You were so full of life while he felt like an old man in comparison. But the way you guided him that night in the showers, he would never complain. 

And when he walked you to your shared bed, spending the whole evening with him, naked, between your legs, you certainly would never complain. 

Age is just a number, your love for each other was certainly proof of that.


End file.
